


The way to a man's heart is with a knife

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: There were many reasons why Peter Hale was the way he was and Chris knew them all. That didn’t make it okay to try and manipulate him and worm his way back into Chris’ life with flowers and a fancy knife. After all, the only way this would end would be in tears.





	The way to a man's heart is with a knife

Chris just stared at the flower arrangement. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. They were beautiful, rare and expensive…and he secretly liked them.  He picked up the card and eyed it with disdain. There was the name of a restaurant written down and a date and time. The same place as all the other cards.

“Who is sending all the flowers, Dad?” Allison asked curiously. She’d never seen her father get an expression like that before. This was the tenth gift in the last three weeks.

“Someone who should damn well know better and doesn’t know how to take no for an answer.” Chris muttered. It wasn’t just flowers that had shown up at the Argent’s house. A ridiculously big ‘sorry’ bear, a very rare knife and a gift basket of Chris’ favorite treats were just some of the things he’d received.

“You must know them. They certainly know what you like.” Alison gestured towards the table and the gift basket behind them.

 “Yes of course I know who it is.” Chris snapped as he scanned the block. It had arrived the same time as the other gifts with a dinner invitation. One after the other since they came back from France.

“I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to go,” Allison waved a hand. “You deserve a little happiness.”

Chris shook his head. “This isn’t happiness. It’s irritating and he really should know better.”

“Wait … HE?!?” Allison stared. 

Chris ignored his daughter’s flabbergasted expression.  The flowers, expensive as they were got a home in the same place he put the rest of the gifts, except for the knife. There was no sense in getting rid of a perfectly good knife, besides it was a well-balanced blade and he liked it. They joined their predecessors in the trash. His lips curled into a sigh as he stalked back up the driveway and moved passed his stunned daughter.

“Who!?!” Allison demanded.

 “That I am not discussing with you.” Chris gave her his famous ‘This Conversation Is At an End’ look.

“You know I could just go to that restaurant myself and find out.” Allison told him gleefully. “In fact, I might just do that.”

“You will NOT!” Chris rounded on her. “It’s not safe!”

“Oh come on,” Allison snorted. “I know how to kill most things.”

Chris gritted his teeth. “Allison. Please listen to me. Just leave it alone. He’ll eventually get bored and stop. Or he’ll finally ask me what the hell it is he wants instead of trying to woo me like an idiot.” Life was not a game. He hoped that eventually his not so secret admirer would get it.

“Woo you…” Allison couldn’t help but giggle. “Dad, now I have to know. Who is it, tell me!”  She poked her father in the ribs. They got into a friendly  battle of light attacks and blocks which Allison had no hope of winning and  yet did her best to try anyway.

“It’s a long story, Allison.” Chris eventually collapsed on the couch. “And I don’t feel like telling it.”

Allison decided to take pity on her dad and went to get him a beer.

Chris pulled out his wallet and tugged out a small picture that he had hidden away. It had been folded a couple of times and was cracked and faded. He sighed when he looked at it. They’d been so young. Just a couple of idiots who thought they could fight the status quo. He ran his thumb over Peter’s ridiculous grin. They’d just had ice-cream at the local fair and there was a stain on his shirt from when the cone dripped. Two stupid kids. A hunter’s only son and the brother of the local Alpha.  He quickly put the picture away when Allison came back from the kitchen.

“I think you should go,” Allison tilted her soda at him in a salute.

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew who he was.”  Chris snorted. “He was different once.” He twisted open the bottle. “Full of idealistic notions and dreamed about taking on the world. He wanted to live anywhere but here. I used to think he had all the answers.  Now he’s…” Chris sighed again. “Gone.”

“Sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Allison asked her father gently.

“I don’t know,” Chris shrugged. “I know he wants something and it’s not me.” 

“Are you sure about that, Dad?” Allison wondered. “What if he did?”

Chris gave a non-committal sound. It was a situation that didn’t bear thinking about. It could never happen. “A lot of things would have to be different for me to even consider it.”

“Like what?”

“For one thing, he’d have to be a decent person.” Chris exhaled. “And he’s not.”

“Is there a reason why?”

“What do you mean?”

“Dad, no one is perfect.” Allison laughed softly. “You can’t expect someone to be what you want them to be. They just are what they are. Not everyone can be a hero.”

There were many reasons why Peter Hale was the way he was and Chris knew them all. That didn’t make it okay to try and manipulate him and worm his way back into Chris’ life with flowers and a fancy knife. After all, the only way this would end would be in tears.

“Maybe I’m being too hard on him,” Chris acknowledged. Could a man change this late in life? Chris knew it could happen. He did.

“So, go.” Allison gestured towards the door. “It’s not too late to catch him…but um…”  She eyed his appearance. “Given the nature of that restaurant, perhaps you should change.”

Chris glanced at his threadbare t-shirt. “I should show up like this to teach him a lesson,” he grumbled.

“Then you’re going?” Allison looked gleeful.

“I’m going,” Chris muttered. He rose from the couch, kissed his daughter’s head and hurried upstairs to take a quick shower and change.

When he was ready he came down in a pair of nice slacks and a maroon shirt. Allison gave him a grin of approval. “Go Dad!”

“You sure you’re okay with me going to have dinner with a guy?” Chris asked her. He’d broach the subject of said guy being Peter Hale another time.

“Dad, all I care about is what you want. Just have a good time.” Allison told him and ushered him out the door.

“Fine, fine. Don’t wait up.” Chris smirked and got into his truck.

On the way to the restaurant he went over all the reasons why this was the worst of ideas. He was just going to sit down and tell Peter in no uncertain terms to back the hell off and just ask whatever for whatever it was he wanted. There was no need for any of this and it wasn’t going to work anyway. Chris knew better. He didn’t want any of this, he didn’t want romance. The woman he loved for twenty years was dead.

The restaurant was itself a memory of freshman prom, and the first time he’d been kissed. They’d had to hide from the rest of the class but Peter had been determined he was going to give them a night to remember. Chris closed his eyes as he parked the car.

The place was not that busy, the clientele all fairly rich and influential. Chris’ car stood out like a sore thumb. He smirked at the lady who turned her nose up at his truck. A hostess met him, “Um. Here to meet someone. Name’s Argent, Chris Argent.”

“Argent…” The woman smiled brightly, “Oh my. You came.” She gave him a warm smile. “He’s been here a lot, waiting. He’ll be so happy! Oh goodness, look at me….” She dabbed her eyes a bit. “Such a nice gentleman, Mr Hale. So sad what happened to him all those years ago.”

“Mmm,” Chris didn’t comment. Clearly Peter had laid things on pretty thick if he’d given the hostess a pile of romantic nonsense.

He was led to the balcony place settings and caught his breath when he saw Peter standing there by the table, looking up at the sky.  His back was to Chris but he was certain the Wolf knew he was there, had known in fact… as soon as he could smell him.

“Mr Hale?” The hostess asked, “I’ll just go have the wine brought out.” She hurried off.

Peter remained with his back turned to Chris.

“Really, Peter? You’re going to ignore me now?” Chris folded his arms over his chest.

Peter looked over his shoulder, he smirked and slunk over to a seat to lower himself into it. “Christopher,” he looked the hunter up and down. “You clean up nice.”

Chris rolled his eyes and sat down without a word of greeting. “Well, here I am. Say what you want to say.”

Peter’s eyebrows climbed, “what if all I want is to enjoy your company? It was the bear that got your attention, wasn’t it? You used to like them.”

“It was the knife, actually. Sharp, excellent balance, I could hide it in my jeans.” Chris retorted.

 

Peter laughed, it was a rich lovely sound that Chris missed more than he would ever admit. “I’ll tell you after, let’s eat first. I promise you, the food here is amazing. You won’t regret it.”

Chris sighed and knew it was useless to argue. He unfolded his arms and let Peter choose the wine but drew the line at recommending what to eat. He knew what food he liked, thank you very much. The music wasn’t terrible either and they had a mostly private area.

Peter was a good dinner companion, he kept the conversation flowing since he did like to talk about himself. That hadn’t changed. Chris used to love the sound of his voice, it drowned out the sound of his father’s. Peter had travelled a bit more than Chris expected and even got a degree in Architecture. Not that he did anything with it. He didn’t have to.  He had millions.

As usual, he didn’t say much more than the occasional yes’ or no’s and nodded here and there. It surprised him at how nice it felt. He could feel his shoulder muscles relax and he rested his fist on the table to try and pull himself back together. Being around Peter was unsettling as he had to be damn careful about everything. The Wolf could smell emotions and his… were killing him.

“Christopher,” Peter said softly, “I’m glad you came.”  He reached out and dared to put his hand over Chris’ fist. His thumb lightly caressed the space between Chris’ thumb and forefinger.

The world came to an abrupt halt and Chris’ brain froze. He stared down at the hand on his. “Peter.” Chris said through gritted teeth as he forced himself to look up and finally hold the Werewolf’s eyes. In the entire time they had been through entrees Chris hadn’t once looked directly at him. “What. Are. You. Doing?”

“Is it working?” Peter titled his head and looked absurdly hopeful, he stilled the movement of his thumb for a moment but didn’t remove his hand.

Chris exhaled and inhaled. “Just ask. Whatever it is you want. Just ask me. I’m done with this charade. Remove. Your. Hand.” His voice was as low and menacing as he could make it.

Peter didn’t, out of sheer contrariness, Chris supposed.

For a long moment they simply stared at each other. Chris didn’t move an inch and his lips curled. A few more minutes of this and there would be a knife in Peter’s hand. It would completely ruin the Armani jacket he was wearing when the blood splattered all over the place.

_Identify that emotion, Wolf!_

“Oh alright,” Peter sighed and took his hand off. “You’re absolutely no fun, Christopher.” He rolled his eyes and stabbed at his steak.

“Not when you’re playing with me for your own amusement.” Chris snapped.

“Is that what you think this is? I’m amusing myself?” Peter had the audacity to look offended. “You have no idea, do you?”  He grumbled, “Stiles said it would work. I shouldn’t have listened to him! I’m going to wring his scrawny little neck!”

“You discussed me with _Stiles_? Hang on.” Chris gestured to the fancy table and restaurant and Peter himself. “Just what _exactly_ is this?”

Peter actually looked upset. “I should have been more direct. I knew it,” he muttered to himself. “Christopher, I…” He started…stopped… and looked pained. “This was a mistake.” He clamored to his feet. “They’ll just… add this to my tab. I’ve got to go. I won’t bother you again.”

“Peter, wait.” Chris turned and gripped his arm before he could get away. “There’s nothing else you wanted?”

“I just wanted you, Christopher.” Peter looked miserable now. “I know I don’t deserve you, but I’m trying to cha---.”

He was cut off because Chris surged to his feet, gripped Peter by his Armani jacket and kissed him thoroughly. The werewolf was too dazed to respond at first but eventually he got the idea and returned the kiss. Peter laughed nervously when they parted and searched his eyes.

“ _Now I_ ’m hungry,” Chris sat back down. A slow smile spreading across his lips and he looked up at the werewolf. “Sit down, Peter.”

Peter sat.

**FIN**


End file.
